El Ensayo
by DanniMoon
Summary: Arnold y la pandilla se encuentran ya en sexto grado, un concurso de ensayos puede destinar si su grupo de amigos pueden viajar a San Lorenzo, One-Shot ;) pasen y lean por favor :3


**¡Hola hola! Soy nueva por aquí, me llamo Daniela quiero mostrarle un pequeño one shot de ¡Oye Arnold!, me rompió el corazón saber que no quieren hacer la TJM, pero aún tengo esperanzas de de Nickelodeon lo ara; Una de mis parejas favoritas desde niña era ArnoldxHelga por eso escribí de ellos, espero que les guste, me dejen algún comentario para que me digan que les pareció (:**

**Live ForEver**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de ¡Oye Arnold! No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett , yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia

**El Ensayo**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Hillwood City, los estudiantes caminaban hacia su salón era su último año en la primera de cierto chico rubio con cabeza en forma de balón americano, había tenido una noche fatal últimamente había tenido un sueño en el cual implicaba sus padres y los ojos verdes, el aun no entendía el significado del sueño pero ya no quería soñarlo, para él era doloroso tener que despertar con la idea de que no vería a sus padres.

-Buenos días niños-dijo animadamente el Sr. Simmons- hoy les tengo una sorpresa

-¿Nos darán dulces por el resto del año escolar?-pregunto el "niño rosa" como solía llamarlo la brabucona del salón

-No, es algo aún más especial-respondió el maestro

-¿Nos llevaran al parque de diversiones?- Cuestiono ahora Sid, el pequeño narizón.

-No, van a desarrollar sus habilidades intelectuales, van a escribir un ensayo para el concurso del año- dicho esto el maestro, todos los alumnos pusieron cara de desinterés- el que gane escogerá una semana para ir de excursión hacia donde ustedes quieran

Todos cambiaron el semblante de su cara, eso era ¡increíble!, el o la ganadora podrá escoger unas mini vacaciones, todos comentaron alegres hacia donde podrían ir, unos comentaban algo trivial como ir a Florida y otros extravagantes como visitar Paris o Japón

-¿Cuál es el tema del ensayo Sr. Simmons?- pregunto la inteligente de la clase Phoebe

-El tema será libre-respondió el maestro- recuerden muchachos la redacción y la pasión de este ensayo los llevara hacia el éxito

El niño con cabeza de balón no podía dejar de pensar en eso, era la excusa perfecta para viajar a Sudamérica y poder encontrar a sus padres, él sabía que era una idea alocada pero tenía la oportunidad de poder viajar y tratar de luchar por su sueño más anhelado.

_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_

-¿no es increíble? Podemos viajar a donde queramos-dijo animadamente el mejor amigo del rubio Gerald, que se encontraba en los casilleros para sacar sus cosas

-sí, ¿ a dónde te gustaría ir si ganaras?-pregunto curiosos el rubio

-¡México!, dicen que la comida es exquisita ahí y ¿tu?-

-Me gustaría ir San Lorenzo, donde fueron mis papas antes de… bueno…ya tu sabes… desaparecer-respondió tristemente

-¿San Lorenzo? ¿Es enserio cabeza de balón?- pregunto de forma grotesca su brabucona personal Helga G. Pataki – estar rodeada de maleza e insectos me provoca nauseas

-¿ A dónde te gustaría ir a ti Pataki?-pregunto el mejor amigo del rubio de forma molesta

-Ámsterdam, lugar histórico con clase, algo que ustedes no saben-dijo riéndose entre dientes la rubia con coletas.

Gerald simplemente rodo los ojos y jalo el brazo de su amigo para alejarse la brabucona, a pesar de que estaban ya a punto de dejar la primaria no dejaba de ser molesta e incluso mala, pero Arnold sabía que ella tenía un gran corazón pero no lo mostraba, ella no era fan de andar mostrando sus sentimientos a flote.

-Es lindo que Arnold quiera ir a San Lorenzo, de seguro quiere buscar a sus padres- dijo Lila la "señorita perfecta"

-Tiene un gran corazón-dijo una niña azabache, amante de la moda, Rhonda

La niña de la uní ceja le rompía ver a su amado así, sabía que Arnold últimamente no tenía el ánimo de siempre estaba decaído y cada que lo espiaba a él y a su mejor amigo sabia dónde iba toda esta depresión, se estaba esfumando su sueño de volver ver a sus padres, pero con esta oportunidad sabía que su alegría había regresado, el tenia deseos de poder ganar y viajar allá para mínimo seguirle la pista de donde se encontraban sus padres.

_oOo_oOo_oOo_

Arnold se encontraba en su alcoba, sentado en su escritorio con un pedazo de papel y un lápiz, esperando a que la inspiración llegara, pero no llevaba horas así sentado y nada, no sabía de qué escribir, estaba ya desesperado, necesitaba terminar esto rápido mañana seria el ultimo día, no podía creer que toda la semana tuvo para escribir y nada, era como un bloqueo.

-hombre pequeño te traje unas galletas-dijo mientras entraba su abuelo a su habitación- ¿Cómo va tu ensayo?

-mal abuelo-respondió rendido el rubio- no sé de qué escribir

-¿Para qué quieres ganar?-

-Para ver si puedo seguirle la pista a mis papas y estar todos juntos como una familia-dijo mientras pensaba- eso es abuelo escribiré de la familia

-je, je-respondió divertido su abuelo

_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_

Todos los niños de la escuela pública 118 se encontraban en el auditorio, querían saber quién era el ganador de esta pequeña competencia, había pasado una semana de que habían entregado los ensayos, todos estaban ansiosos de saber quién había ganado.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes-dijo animadamente el Sr. Simmons- aunque no hayan ganado saben que todos son especiales porque….

-Gracias Sr. Simmons pero creo que los niños ya quieren saber quién gano-interrumpió el director Wartz- antes que nada quiero decir que este ensayo fue el más increíble que he leído de un niño de primaria, pero al parecerlo dejo como anónimo.

El rubio de la gorra azul, se desilusiono, no era el suyo él había puesto su nombre, sus sueños se habían derrumbado, ya no había posibilidad de que fuera a buscar a sus papas.

-El anónimo cursa en sexto grado su maestro es el Sr. Simmons-dijo el director mientras acomodaba sus gafas

-¿Quién crees que sea el anónimo?-pregunto el moreno de cabello negro

\- ni idea- dijo curiosamente Arnold ¿Quién de sus amigos seria?

-Felicidades a la clase del Sr. Simmons, se irán a San Lorenzo-finalizo el director

_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_

-¡INCREIBLE ARNOLD! Nos iremos a San Lorenzo-grito Curly un niño que siempre actúa de manera rara y lleva anteojos

-Gracias Arnold, pero no debiste ponerlo en anónimo- dijo un niño alto y delgado Stinky- ¿Crees que por allá tengan pudin de Limón?

-Gracias chichos pero no fue mi ensayo- dijo apenado Arnold- ese no fue mi tema y no lo deje como anónimo

-¿Enserio no fuiste tú?-pregunto el chicho con más mala suerte Eugene

-No, pero fue alguno de nuestro salón así que solo quiero decirle Gracias-dijo con la sonrisa más grande del mundo el rubio

_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_

El día escolar había acabado, todos se dirigían a sus casas, dos niñas se encontraban tomando un helado en el parque una pequeña asiática y una rubia.

-¡Que genial! Iremos a Sudamérica –dijo Phoebe mientras tomaba su helado - ¿No crees Helga?

\- sí, sí, genial ahora pasaremos una semana con mosquitos-respondió indiferentemente

-¿Quién crees que haya sido el ganador?, según Arnold él no fue, ni siquiera era su ensayo-

-No sé y no me interesa-respondió la rubia mientras se paraba para irse a caminar

-Su ensayo fue muy hermoso, el amor incondicional sin esperar nada a cambio-dijo su mejor amiga mientras la miraba

-muy cursi-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su helado

-Quien haya sido, le ha dado el mejor regalo a Arnold-

La rubia con una sola ceja sonrió para sí misma, eso era lo que ella quería que su chico fuera feliz y lo había logrado.


End file.
